


kokichi ouma’s epic gamer journey

by fallenpetals



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Rated T for swearing, dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: kokichi is part of the anti miku squad and finds out that miku is here and is trying to destroy his boss or something so he must go on a journey to find his boss and tell them what’s going on. at the same time kokichi wants to prove himself to his idol, fukase by being epic so
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Fukase (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 13





	kokichi ouma’s epic gamer journey

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one night at 3am back in december 2019 and i forgot the context but enjoy this monstrosity

one day peppa pig was walking down the street and suddenly HATSUNE MIKU CAME AND VIBE CHECKED HER but it’s ok it was an accident and miku took peppa to the hospital where peppa revealed that she was going to see kokichi Ouma so that they could pull pranks on peppas gf, Ellie Elephant  
miku was shocked to hear this bc kokichi was a the leader of the anti miku group and wanted to kill her!!!!!

(little did she know, kokichi was a figurehead and the real mastermind behind the anti miku club was…….someone else!!!)

Anyways miku vibe checked peppa again but this time it was on purpose and then miku walked away and went to the spa to get her nails done

Meanwhile kokichi was talking to shrek about memes and fukase barges in like someBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WASGONNA ROLL ME  
but couldn’t finish because shrek vibe checked him since shrek was tired it hearing that song  
kokichi cried and cried and was like “oh no you made a song about me Fukase so I will avenge you!!!”

Just as kokichi was about to scream in shreks face and say Dance Green Man Dance.... 

Fukase revealed it was a lie!!!!! and revived himself to smack shrek in the face and with a wink Fukase flew into space. Bye bye Fukase

Kokichi watched in awe as Fukase flew away… kokichi truely had a lot to learn from the vocaloid 

As kokichi went back to his house so he could write in his diary about his encounter with Fukase, kokichi heard singing near the spa  
So he walked over and saw…. miku!!!

“Holy shit!” Kokichi whispered to himself as he hid inside a trash can. “What’s this bitch doing here??, I have to see what she’s planning and tell bossman mcboss….”

So kokichi watched and watched as miku sat in the spa talking about how great she is and being super full of herself  
Kokichi thought this stakeout was all for naught until he saw someone else walk in…

“What is sansundertale from the hit game undertale doing talking to miku???” Kokichi THIUGHT to himself as his ears grew wide with curiosity

“Hey sans!!!” Miku exclaimed seeing her friend enter the establishment “did you bring the things I asked for?”  
“yea.”  
“Arigatto!!” Miku Hugged the skeleton, smiling “there are people after me you know”  
“yea. cause you’re a bitch.”  
“watch your tone mr skeleman!!!” Miku whined “or I’ll ban ketchup!!!”  
“nooo… not my ketchup!” Sans was on the verge of tears at the thought “I will do whatever you say oh great queen princess duchess miku”  
“That’s what I thought.” Miku grinned, throwing a bottle of ketchup out the door and sans ran after it like he was a dog fetching a stick

Kokichis eyes widened…. “THE GREAT SANSUNDERTALE FROM THE HIT GAME UNDERTALE CREATED BY TOBY FOX IS WORKING WITH MIKU??? THIS IS REALT BAD I HAVE TO TELL BOSS MCBOSS MAN RIGHT NOW!!!”

“Whatdya say about boss mcboss man??” Called a voice behind kokichi that made him jump  
“SOlDier rOs FROM THE HIT WEBMANGA AND ANIME SENYUU??”  
The person chortled. “Senyuu isn’t that popular, actually like only one person will get this reference, why am I here? Anyway I’m not Ros, I am meta ros, his meta counterpart. I’m more powerful than that loser lmao”  
“What the fucks a senyuu”  
“You were the one that brought senyuu up kokitchy”  
“Shut up meta ros!!! Ill fight you!!!”  
“Tone down on the black rom I ain’t into that shit” meta ros groaned “anyways, I can yeet you over to bossman mcboss using my meta powers if you have a message for him”  
“Yes!! I do!!! It’s urgent!!! Life or death!!”  
“Ok then you asked for it”

And so, YEET went the kokichi  
however… kokichi was no where near bossmcbossman. instead he was in bikini bottom!!!

“How can I breathe” Kokichi asked out loud  
Then he realised

It was a lie! He couldn’t breath! Oh no kokichi died sad face 

but just as he thought all hope was lost……

“Don’t worry buddy I got you”

who was the angel that had come to save him?,???

Kokichi couldn’t get a good look as he got yanked out of the ocean floor and crashed into a castle

“How did you even get down there in the first place?” The voice continued, “I bet it was that meta ros guy, he’s always looking to stir up trouble.”

Kokichis vision was cleared and he could finally see his saviour….

“....Batman?”

The figureblaughed and laughed and laughed. Before pulling off their mask to revel that they were none other than Fukase!

“HAHAHAHAHA IT WAS A LIE!! You THOUGHT I was bruce Wayne!”  
“No Fukase I thought you were batman”  
Fukase stares at kokichi with a look that made kokichi feel like a dumbass

“D-d-did I s-say something um” suddenly kokichi felt awkward, realizing he said something incredibly stupid around his idol

Fukase winked “it’s fine it’s fine! So anyways, what are you up to?”

Kokichi opened his mouth but then closed it shut

He wanted to tell Fukase everything… but wouldn’t telling someone anti-miku stuff when they weren’t in the anti-miku club be completely against the rules?

“Well???? Mr kokichi???” Fukase rolled his eyes. “I’m waaaaaiting.”

Wait. 

“Say that again.” Kokichi blinked at him.  
“What? Mr Kokichi?”  
“No. After that.”

Fukase growled at him.

“You’re not Fukase? Are you?”

‘Fukase’ chuckled. “You know him so well, don’t you?” The hedgehog grinned, taking off his secondary costume. “Guess it’s my fault though for letting my catch phrase slip.”

“Sonic.” Kokichi said under his breath. “You’re trying to get anti-miku club info out of me, aren’t you?”

Sonic laughed and laughed and laughexx  
“Maybe so maybe so, nearly got you there though. If I was really Fukase, would you have spilled? I wonder if—“  
“SHUTVTHE FUCK UP YOU HEDGEHOG FREAK” Kokichi screeched as his face went red  
This pissed off sonic and sonic was gonna vibe check kokichi but then….  
The real Fukase came out of the sky and kicked sonic into oblivion!

“Hey Kokichi~” Fukase winked. “Thought this guy was giving you trouble, that’s why I kicked him~”  
Kokichi just stared, covering his face with his scarf  
“...Kokichi?? You okay?” Fukase grew worried.”what were you guys talking about before I got here from space?”  
“IM NOT A TSUNDERE” Kokichi punched Fukase in tsundere fashion. Fukase was able to dodge it though.  
“Haha, sure you’re not. Anyways, you’re looking for your boss, right? I know where he is”  
Kokichi glared at Fukase, before nodding  
Fukase used his magical powers to make them both fly!

They flew all over town, heading to go see boss mcbossman. Kokichi wanted a snack though, so they stopped at McDonald’s.

“Mmmmmm,” went Fukase. “Love them chicken nuggets.”  
“Me too!!” Kokichi beamed, eating his own happy meal happily.

SUDDENLY…..

“WHATS UP BITCHES IM LOOKING FOR A LITTLE SHIT WITH A CHECKERED SCARF AND PURPLE HAIR” it was…….. Harley Quinn!

“Whaaaaaaat?” Kokichi was surprised. “I don’t know anyone like thaaaaat…”

“Look kid, I ain’t got time for pleasantries. This is a tough business ya know?” Harley twirled one of her pigtails. “Mista J told me some long blue pigtail anime girl wants ya, and if I get ya for her then he’ll take me out for ice cream.”

Fukase and Kokichi looked at each other. “Miku.” They said in unison.

“So,” Harley continues. “We gon do this the easy way?” She manifested her hammer: “or the hard way? Your choice.”

“I’m not letting you hurt him!” Fukase stood in front of Kokichi protectively (which made Kokichi fanboy a little).

“Alright, hardvway it is~” Harley wastes no time with vibe checking Fukase and snatching Kokichi away.

Fukase did reveal it was a lie and he was fine, but he was too late and they were gone. Bye bye kokichi 

Fukase started sulking. How could he have been so stupid as to challenge Harley Quinn like that? He should have negotiated, goddamnit!!  
Well, he could do many things. But couldn’t rewind time. He had to devise a plan to get kokichi back!!!!

Meanwhile, peppa pig was in recovery from being vibe checked twice. Her roommate was shrek, and they talked about memes. Peppa knew of how shrek thought about All Star, so she didn’t mention it once, and instead opted for Rickrollingbhim.

“Hm.” Shrek said.  
“Hm?” Peppa replied.  
“Ya get the feeling someone just god kidnapped by a harlequin?”  
“Psh,” Peppa rilled her eyes. “Why would a harlequin kidnapp someone?”  
Shrek started laughing. “You’re right, peppa.”  
“I’m always right bitch!!!” Peppa giggles. “Let’s see if the bee movie is on!”  
“YEAH!” Shrek yelled in excitement.

Little did they know Shrek was right, for kokichi had. Been kidnapped!!!!  
“THIS BAG IS STINKY”  
“Stop complaining, we’re almost there” Harley groaned. “That better be some damn good ice cream, mista j.” She mumbled to herself

She went to the meeting place but joker wasn’t there and instead harkeybsaw... poison ivy!

“IVY!!” Harley screamed I glee, dropping her bag as she ran to hug her girlfriend. WLW rights, bitch.  
“FUCK!” Kokichi screamed from inside the bag.  
“Hey Harls,” Ivy hugegdbback. “Joker said I should take you for ice cream. You can leave the guy here, someone will pick him-“  
“OKAY BABE LETS GO!” Harley grabbed ivys hand before she could finish her sentence, racing them out of the building. 

Kokichi struggles within the bag, trying to find a way out of it. He froze when he heard footsteps walk closer to him.

Those footsteps belonged to a certain vampire, who picked up the bag Kokichi was in with ease. Kokichi continues to struggle. “Stop struggling or I’ll punish you.”  
Suddenly, the bag went still.

“How troublesome….”  
“What’s troublesome? Your face? Oh hoho, that’s a good one.” The yokai laughed.  
“Whisper I will fucking kill you”  
“Ok kayli”  
“My name is Reiji. Who is kayli”  
“Oh, you know.”  
“Whisper you are not being 100%”

And thus, whisper was vibechecked and died. You’re welcome, kayli.

Aaaaaaanyways, like an hour later reiji made it to the castle that was mikus house and yeeted the bag at her throne.  
“Thank you, Reiji~” Miku beamed, skipping over to the bag.  
“Of course, m’lady.” And with that, Reiji left to go attack people online over their kins or something.

Miku slowly let Kokichi out of the bag, but was met with a small angry gremlin.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!!! tHAAT SHIT HURTBYOU KNOW THEY WERE THROWING ME ALL AROUND AND-“  
Miku gave him a piercing glare and he immediately shut up.

“Mmm, I could let you go if you spill the beans. What are you and your subordinates planning? How are you gonna kill me?”  
“I would never tell you.” Kokichi stood his ground.

“Mm, guess you’re a hostage then~ Isn’t that FUN!” Miku was jumping up and down, way too excited about the situation.

Kokichi grumbled. He then imagined Fukase swooping in and saving him like a fairytale, but quickly dismissed it.

And so, they waited.  
And waited.  
And. Waited.

“Ugh, this is boring.” Miku “When are they getting here?”  
“No one knows I’m here dumbass. You kidnapped the only messenger.” Immediately, kokichi regretted those words.  
“Oooooh? So you’re not the boss? How interesting.”  
“FUCK.”

Excitedly, Miku grabbed Kokichi and pulled him outside, intending to send a beam in the sky as her own message for the Anti Miku Group.

It took a while, but Miku brought Kokichi to a clearing in the forest. She prepared her beam.

Kokichi tried to run, but mikus pigtails extended and caught him.  
Kokichi sighed, defeated, and went back to his spot. He imagined Fukase saving him again, but continued to dismiss it.

Boom! Mikus beam shot up in the air.  
The trees rustled, indicating a new presence near immediately.

“Your rein of terror ends here, Hatsune Miku.” A voice roared from behind them.  
“Boss McBossman!!!” Kokichis eyes sparkled, immediately recognizing the voice.

“Hehehe, and you really think you can stop me?” Miku started, as the figure came into view. “....Kagamine Len?”

“So, you figured it out after all.” Len looked T her with determined eyes.

“It was simple really. If it wasn’t Kokichi, I just had to find who hated me the most~.”

“I underestimated you.” Len continued. “It won’t happen again.” he readied his hand lasers for the imminent battle 

“Sans, Reiji.” Miku declared as he rsubordinates ran from the path into their clearing.  
“On it boss.” Sans and reiji reided their own weapons and raced towards Len.

“You think I would come without backup?” Len snapped his fingers and two more figures came out of the trees. They were….. Akita Neru and Patrick Starr!!

“HELL YEAH BIIIITCH!” Patrick screamed, lunging at sans with all his might.  
“PATRICK YOURE A DUMBASS DONT JUST JUMP IN WHEN HE HAS HIS GASTERBLA-“ Neru’s advice was left on deaf ears as Patrick perished. “PATRICK!!!” Neru rushed over and picked Patrick’s dying body in her arms. “Can’t believe this is such a dumbass…”  
“No,” Patrick choked out. “This is Patrick……” And with that, he was dead. 

Neru’s eyes went red and she rushed over to sans with her lightsaber. “I have a question for ya.”  
Sans defended himself with a magic bone, “Eh?”  
She went all up in his face. “Do you want to have a bad time?”  
“Heh,” Sans smirked. He hadn’t gotten this exhilarated in a long time. “That’s my line, kid.”

And thus, all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, reiji stood next to miku. He didn’t really know what to do, until she spoke up.  
“I’ll keep watch over kokichi- you go after Fukase. I got my nails done earlier and don’t want to mess them up~”  
Reiji nodded, readying his sword in silence.  
“Fukase?” Kokichi whispered, looking around. 

Laugher came from the bushes. “How did ya know I was here, lady?”  
“You were painfully obvious.”

Fukase jumped out of the bushes, readying his own powers. “Reiji, was it? I understand you took part in kidnapping my friend, so prepare to perish.”

Kokichi blushed. “Friend..?” He repeated i shock. A big, genuine smile came across his face. “Go get him, Fukase!”  
Fukase winked at Kokichi, before lunging at Reiji and vice versa.

Back to sans and neru. Neru was easily overwhelmed by sans’ power- it’s sans fucking undertale after all. Neru was sitting off to the side catching her breath.

So, Sans went after Len, considering Miku still didn’t want to fight. Well, sans didn’t want to fight either, but his ketchup was on the line.

Sans vs Len. Reiji vs Fukase. These matchups were interesting for sure. Matchups you could only get from some crack fanfiction created between 1am and 5am.

The battle was fierce. So fierce it went on for hours. Everyone was exhausted.

they. stopped when Miku screeched in fear  
.  
“R-Reiji, what are you doing???” Miku looked terrified as Reiji’s sword scratched her forearm.  
“You are not 100%.” Reiji said, simply. “Therefore, you must perish.” Raising his sword yet again, reiji prepared to strike her dead…… miku closed her eyes, awaiting her doom.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

Confused, she opened them again.

“...Len?”

Len stood in front of her, sword lodged in his stomach. He was silent.

Kokichi stared. “But… Boss mcbossman hates miku!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Fukase chuckled softly, watching the scene. Kokichi looked at him in confusion, before back at what was going on.

“You dare stand against me? That isn’t very 100% Of you. Shall I invalidate you as well?”

Len smirked at the man. “What do you know about being 100%? You haven’t been very ‘100%’ either.

Reiji was taken aback by this, and Len took that as an opportunity to strike.

Both Len and Reiji fell, blood pooling around them. But the fight wasn’t over, Reiji had one more trick up his sleeve.

“What’s that noise?” Kokichi commented, looking around upon hearing what sounded like the trampling of hooves in the distance.

It got closer, and louder, until…..

“C-C-Chickens??????” neru stood up in shock, pointing at thousands of chickens coming their way.

“Reiji, you’re going to kill us all!” Sans yelled, breaking his composure.

Reiji sat up, solemnly. “It is a small price to pay…” He coughed. “My chicken army must feed.”  
“Op what does this fucking mean.” Neru questioned, which was a mistake because it made Reiji angry for some reason.

With the last of his might, Reiji got up to throw his sword at Neru….

Well, he would have, If Miku hadn’t jumped in front of her.

“What the FUCK?!?” Neru yelled, confused out of her mind.

Miku smiles, tears running down her face from the pain. “Len saved me. You’re his best friend, so I’m returning the favor to him.”

Len stared at her, blinking whilst holding the hole in his stomach from where Reiji had previously stabbed him.

Fukase laughed at the situation, before clearing his throat and pointing out the chickens again, who were …. waiting patiently? Sure, why not.

Only once everyone remembered the chickens were there did they strike. Pulling out their hair. Pecking at their fingers. You know, chicken stuff.

Reiji watched on, commanding his army from the sidelines. He was on the verge of passing out.

Len and Miku were also practically dying, so they weren’t very helpful until Fukase magically healed them because he is overpowered in this story for whatever reason.

And then everyone banded together to defeat Reiji and his chicken army.

Once all the chickens were gone, and Reiji was vibechecked, everyone sat quietly in the clearing.

An hour passed. Then two. 

Neru and Sans had left. It was only Miku, Len, Kokichi, and Fukase.

Shockingly, Miku broke the silence.

“Len?”  
“Miku.”  
“Why did you save me from Reiji?”

Len smirked, leaning back and lying on the ground, looking at the sky. “You and I both know I’m the only one allowed to kill you.” 

Miku blinked, before she burst out laughing. “Oh yes, of course~”

Soon, Len and Miku were laughing with each other.

“They’re weird.” Kokichi commented, causing Fukase to smile.  
“So are you.”  
“You’re the weird one!”  
Fukase got up in kokichis face, staring into his eyes. “No, u.”  
Kokichi’s face went bright red. “W-w-well you…”  
Fukase smirked. “You’re a cool friend.”  
That statement only made Kokichi more flustered. Friends with the great Fukase? Man, was that a dream come true!!

And so, the two pairs laughed at nothing together. They fell asleep in that clearing, but woke up to rain and had to go their separate ways.

The fighting between Len and Miku didn’t stop, however both of them realised… maybe there was something more to this than just hatred for each other.


End file.
